I am not!
by Alcandre
Summary: Usagi is sick of being looked at as stupid and clumsy. What will she do? And an unlikely person brings her comfort! UM romance. Chapter 17 up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: I am Not!  
Author: Alcandre  
Rating: PG for now.  
  
  
Here's a really random story I just decided to write. There are going to be more chapters when i feel the need and I find the time to write them ^_^. It is rather late now and i have a huge exam tomorrow at 7:15 a.m. Goodness, I am going to do really great on that, I can just tell (that was sarcasm).   
I don't own Sailor Moon. *sob* okay, i'm over that! Read and review please!  
  
  
  
  
You know what I hate? No, of course you don't. Nobody does. Most people think I hate studying or getting up early. But I can stand those things to an extent. But the one thing I hate is being called stupid, clumsy, a ditz, and being laughed at.   
I mean, I know I am clumsy at times, but isn't everyone? Sure, I trip a lot, but what harm can that do?Okay, okay, so maybe it could hurt someone physically, but that can always heal. ^_^;   
Gomen, I haven't gotten to the point have I? Well, life can be surprising. like yesterday for instance...  
  
"Hey, Rei, wait up!"  
The miko turned around and gave a smirk. "Come on Odango! I don't have all day!"   
I huffed my way up to her. "Gomen, demo I had to tie my shoe."  
She snorted (very unladylike) and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You probably tripped."  
"I did not!" And, as if on cue, I tripped."Owww!"  
And it hurt!  
Rei rolled her eyes and I heard laughing behind me. Mako-chan, Minako-chan, and Ami-chan were back there, laughing.  
I sat up. I tried hard not to let the tears fall down my face. Unbeknownst to my friends, I had scraped up my knee really bad. I didn't want to cry but, it hurt so bad!  
"Goodness, Odango, is there ever time you don't trip?"  
"Hai, Rei's right, Usagi, you should try not to trip so often."  
I just turned away from Rei and Ami and looked at the ground. I didn't want to hear what Minako and Makoto were going to say. I knew they were kidding but I just wasn't up to it. I wanted someone to actually see me as a person, not a klutz.  
I slowly stood up, dusted myself off as best I could and limped away. I just wanted to be alone. Not laughed at, not made fun of, and not seen as a clown.  
My friends started calling me back with the usual, "Come on, Usagi!" or "Gomen, Usagi!" or "We were just kidding!"  
But I wasn't up to it that day. I just wanted to be alone.  
So, I started running. Well, as best I could with a bleeding leg.   
I made it to the park and sat and cried my heart out on a bench that was unocuppied.  
My leg was bleeding pretty bad but I didn't care. I was just sick and tired of what people thought of me. The tears fell harder and faster. I just let out all the tears that had wanted to fall for years.  
I don't know how long I stayed there, but I heard "What's wrong, Odango atama, flunk another test?"  
  
  
  
  
Okay, the next chapter will be up soon. I am just soooo tired! I love feedback and I am in the process of writing a part two to The Kindness of a Stranger! Ja ne!  
Alcandre 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I am not! Part 2  
Author: Alcandre  
Rating: PG  
  
  
I have decided to keep this PG! Yea! Okay, here's part two for all the readers who wanted it. Hope you enjoy.   
  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Period.  
  
  
  
  
No, I thought, Not him.   
I slowly raised my head and inwardly groaned. Yep, it was him, Chiba Mamoru, my worst enemy and secret crush.   
"Well, Odango atama, what did you get this time? A 2?"  
This caused my tears to fall faster. I turned back around and softly said, "Go away, Mamoru-baka. Please."  
And I allowed myself to cry again. He was the worst of all. I had a crush on him since the first day I met him but he was always making fun of me and taunting me. And today, I wasn't in the mood to fight back. I just wanted him to like me, if not as a lover then at least as a friend.  
I then felt someone beside me on the bench. I sniffed and raised my head, expecting a stranger or one of my friends, more than likely Minako. But it was neither. It was Mamoru. Sitting there, beside me, maybe three inches away, on the bench with me, actually looking concerned.  
I hicupped in shock. He was sitting beside me?   
"What's wrong, Odango- I mean, Usagi?"   
I stared at him a moment longer, then narrowed my eyes. "What's it to you, Mamoru? You've never cared about me before, so why start now? You've hated me since we first met, why start being concerned now? You always treat me like dirt! Calling me Odango atama, klutzy, stupid, and even more names that I can't think of right now becasue I'm so upset." My tears were gone and I was mad now. Not just at him, at everyone. But, hey, he was there, so why not use that to let my aggression out?  
"I have put up with this for too long!" I continued. "I want people to see me as something else, not a clown or a stupid blonde. They don't seem to understand that I have feelings, that I hurt. Is it too much to ask to want some love in return for all the love I give? I mean, I love my friends with all my heart. I even love you, Mamoru. And I am there when they need a shoulder to cry on, I'm there for them to let out their anger on, and before now I haven't said a word about it. But I want some love too. I want to be shown for once what people have always told me. 'Everyone loves you, Usagi. You're just so loveable.' Well, show me!   
"Why can't I see it?! Why do I give so much and not get any in return? I truely hate this!"  
And with that I ran. Again. Not even caring that I had just screamed out that I loved Mamoru to his face, on top of letting my anger out on him.   
Too bad, I thought, He hates me anyway.  
  
  
  
  
End for now...  
  
  
  
  
  
Okaee dokee, thar it be. (And I have a right to talk with a southern accent since I am southern)  
Anyway, I'll post the next part if I get enough reviews. Maybe at least three! ^_^  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Alcandre 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I am not! Part 3  
Author: Alcandre  
Rating: PG  
  
  
Well, here's part three. No new notes. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Keep 'em comin'! I love you guys! (even if I don't know ya ^_^)  
  
  
  
I ran and ran. I didn't want to stop. I just wanted to get away from everything.   
I soon found myself in a part of town that didn't look familiar. I couldn't tell where I was at all. And, to make it worse, it started raining. Oh, and not just a simple sprinkle, a pour down.   
I just fell on my knees to the ground. "Oh God!" I screamed. "Why me?" I started sobbing again. Deep, lung wreching sobs that shook my body. My anger had faded by now and the tears were mixing with the pouring rain.   
I slowly laid down on the wet cement and curled up in the fetal position. I just wanted the past few hours to fad into the background or completely vanish. But they didn't. I kept seeing over and over again Mamoru's face and hearing my friends calling me back. I was sorry I had said all those things. I wished I had never run off.   
Again I asked the heavens why it had to be me. Why did I have to be the way I am?   
"But, I'm just being selfish." I sobbed. "It's not about me. It's about everyone else. It doesn't matter if I'm happy." But, for once, my heart wasn't into it. I wanted someone to say, to my face, that they loved me and cared for me.  
It got colder and darker, but I didn't care. I didn't feel like going home and facing the wrath of my parents and being teased by Shingo. I just wanted to sink into the soaked ground and to never be seen again.   
My eye lids started getting heavy. I was worn out from the days *cough* "workout." I knew I shouldn't close my eyes. They always say in movies that if you're cold and wet and your eye lids get heavy to not let them close. I tried to stay awake, I really did. But the days events caught up with me and I soon drifted off into nothingness. But not before I felt something warm surround me and someone whisper something into my ear.  
I awoke later, I don't know how much later, in a bright room. I weakly looked around, in shock at not being in my own bed. The room was completely new to me. It was, well, boring. No posters, pictures of any kind, and no decorations. Don't ask me why I noticed these things, I just did. I guess you notice little details when you're in shock.   
To my right, the bedroom door opened. Glancing over, I gasped at who I saw. "Mamoru..."  
He gave a small smile. "Good," he said. "You're awake."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HA HA HA, a cliff hanger! Sorry, it's late and I'm tired. ^_^ I had to get up early to take an awful exam so I am going to bed down now. Hope this was okay. And again, thanks for the reviews!!!!  
  
  
Alcandre 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I am not! Part 4  
Author: Alcandre  
Rating: yep, still PG.  
  
  
Oh my gosh, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story! I am trying to make the chapters longer, guys, but I only have short spouts of insperation. Gomen. Okay, here's the fourth chapter. Hope it is to your liking.  
  
  
  
  
I didn't say a word. Where was I? Why was HE here with me? And, oh my god, did I look alright?  
"You've been out for a few hours," he said as he walked into the room and stood beside the  
bed. "How do you feel?"  
"I, uh, I-" and I stopped there. He was actually being nice to me. I felt a sense of suspicion rise in my stomach. What, in the name of the Moon, was going on?  
He gave me a wonderful smile and sat on the edge of the bed. "Your friends are coming over. They'll be here any moment now."  
Tha's when the past events came flooding back. "Nani?!" I screamed as I sat up in the bed. "I don't want them here. I want to go home and not be seen by anyone." My head was pounding and I felt faint. I didn't want to see my friends. Mamoru probably told them what I said and they would be all sorry and everything would change for two days at the most. But then, it would all go back to normal. They would start calling me names again and... oh, God, no. They would tell me I was being selfish and-  
"Usagi?"  
Mamoru's concerned voice cut me from my thoughts. I looked up at him through narrowed eyes. For some reason, I didn't trust him.   
'Maybe becasue he is always teasing you and has never said a kind word to you.' a voice said in my head.  
'But he does seem concered,' another voice said.  
'Right," said the first voice. "It's all a facade.'  
'I don't think it is,' the second voice answered back.   
'Shut up!" I screamed in my head at the two voices. 'I'll make my own decision here.'  
I looked into Mamoru's eyes and studied them. He did seem concerned. But, why?  
"Usagi?" he said again. "Are you okay?"  
I smirked (yes, me, sweet little Usagi, smirked). "Oh, I'm fine. I just sat in the rain, crying my heart out for who knows how long and I feel fine and dandy."  
He gulped. "Listen, Usagi. About that." He played with the comforter and wouldn't make eye contact with me. "I never realized how much it hurt you when I called you those names. I just assumed that you just brushed it off like you did with everyone else."  
"Yeah, well, it was everyone else that made me so mad." I told him. "I shouldn't have taken my anger and frustrations out on you."   
"Gomen." we both said at the same time.  
He blushed and I giggled nervously.   
"And," I continued. "You know what happens when you assume."  
He looked up at me with raised eyebrows. "Nani?"  
"You make an ass of you and me."  
He smiled and nodded. "Hai, I guess I did."  
I grinned. "Hai, you did."  
There was a knock at the main door of the apartment I was in, I was guessing that the apartment was his.  
He looked into my eyes. "Those are your friends. I can tell them that you don't want to see them if you want."  
I sighed and shook me head. "Iie, let them in."  
He left the room I was in and I heard him open the door. I heard Rei's voice right away. "Gods, where is she, Mamoru-san? Is she alright?"  
"She's not seriously injured, is she?" That was Ami.  
"Calm down, minna." Minako interjected. "Usagi's tough. She puts up with us four, doesn't she? She's probably fine."  
"Hai," Makoto said. "Usagi's tougher than all of us put together."  
I felt myself blush. They, were saying that about me? I shook my head. Iie, Maoru probably already told them what I said and they just felt bad.  
"Usagi is fine." Mamoru said. "Just a bit tired. She's had a big day."  
"Nani?" Rei asked. "After she ran off, we couldn't find her. Was she with you?"  
I gasped. They didn't know where I was. So, Mamoru hadn't told them? Why?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why indeed. Hey, even I don't know yet ^_^. Hope it was a bit longer. I feel a tad sick right now, so I'm gonna go lay down and then eat some food! Thanks again to all my readers and especially to my loyal friends who stick by me through everything. You know who you are ^_-  
  
  
Alcandre 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: I am not! Part 5  
Author: Alcandre  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
Yeah, here's the 5th chapter. Hope it's okay. I've had a few days like Usagi is in my story, so I'm really depressed right now. Hey, I don't own Sailor Moon! Big shock I know.  
  
  
  
Do you know what it feels like to be betrayed? Some of you probably do. Well, that's how I felt right has my friends walked into the room I was in and Mamoru walked out. They started right off with, "You shouldn't have run off like that", "Were you pigging out as usual, Odango?", "You were probably looking at guys again and didn't realize it was raining", and "You should have gone home instead."  
Okay, first off, I was hoping they would have asked me if I was alright, if I needed anything or something along those lines, but all they do is rush in just to fuss at me.  
I didn't say a thing to them. I just let them wear themselves out telling me what I should and shouldn't do. All I wanted was for them to realize that I loved them with all my heart but that I felt like I wasn't loved in return. Didn't they see that? Couldn't they see that I was hurt, not just physically but emotionally? No, they couldn't tell because I would never dream of telling them. I didn't want to hurt them or worry them. Stupid, isn't it?  
"Well, Usagi, don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Rei asked.  
I just stared at them. They were around the bed I was in and were all waiting for me to give some sort of lame excuse. But I didn't.  
"Yes, I have something to say." I started. "And you've got to promise to hear me out."  
I waited for their nods before continuing. "I'm sick and tired of just being laughed at and called names. I know, I know, I put myself up for that. But the only reason I act like a ditz is to see a smile on my friends' faces. I hate seeing my friends sad or upset. So, I make them laugh, if it's at me, then so be it.   
"But I would like to be concered about once in a while. I know that sounds really selfish but it's true. I would like a shoulder to cry on when I need it. I only wail like I do around you guys. Then, when I get home, I sob. I know if I really start crying in public, I would be told to shut up and such. How come you guys can be fussed over and worried about, but I can't? To you, I'm just your leader, someone to protect and make sure doesn't get hurt so I can finish the fight. But sometimes a leader needs a hug.   
"And I don't get it. I mean, I can't ask for it, can I? I would be laughed at again."  
They all looked shocked. Tears are running down my face for the hundredth time that day. But I just brushed them away.  
"I think about you guys every single day. I worry about you if I don't see you. What if your hurt, upset, sad, or even just in need of a hug. That's why I hug you guys so much, even if you don't need it. And that's why I act like I do, to make you feel better. "  
"Oh, Usagi-" Minako began.  
"Please," I whispered. "Just leave."  
"Demo-" Ami stated.  
"Please, leave."   
The girls slowly nodded and walked out of the room.   
Rei stopped beside me. "Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan. We didn't know."  
"I know, Rei-chan. I didn't tell you. I'll talk to you later."  
A few minutes after the girls left, Mamoru walked into the room.   
"Usagi, do you want to talked about it?"  
I sighed. "I think you already heard enough of it."   
He chuckled. "Do you want to be alone?"  
I shook my head.  
"Do you want a hug?" he asked.  
My head shot up and I gasped. "Nani?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ha Ha, I left it here because I feel better now that I got my depression out a few hours ago. I had to quit typing in the middle because I had to cry, so I feel better. Yay! Thanks for reading and begging for more! I love you guys!   
Alcandre 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: I am not! Part 6  
Author: Alcandre  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
Gomen about the long wait for this chapter. I've been cleaning house because almost my entire family is coming to visit and the house is a mess! Anyway, thanks for all the responses and I hope this is okay!  
I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
A hug, he was asking me, Odangdo atama, if I wanted a hug from him, Mamoru-baka? He wanted to know if I wanted to hug him? Of course I did! I had a crush on him the first day I saw him, but he had no feelings for me. He called me names, he was the main one that called me a ditz and stupid and-  
I felt myself nod. "Please." I heard myself whisper.   
He smiled and gathered me in his arms. At first I was tense, I mean, I didn't want my feelings to be too obvious but just having his arms around me brought back what I said to him and my friends and tears that I didn't know I had left come flooding out.   
I started telling him everything in between sobs. How I didn't always act like a ditz and that I just wanted to be loved. The entire time, he held me, patting me on the back or stroking my hair.   
After around 15 minutes, I sat up and wiped my eyes. "Gomen," I said. "You probably didn't want to spend your afternoon listen to me cry."  
He handed me a Kleenx (they do have those in Japan, right? ^_^) and I blew my nose. "Actually, I feel like I've gotten to know you better now," he said in response.  
I gave a hint of a smile. "Why, because you've seen me sob helplessly?"  
"Iie," he stated. "Because you've told me what's in your heart."  
I blushed. "I didn't say anything embarrassing, did I?"  
He shook his head. "Not in my opinion."  
I made the mistake of making eye contact with him. His deep blue eyes seemed to draw me toward him and well,   
Our lips met, ever so softly. But I felt like all of my troubles flew out the window. I had wanted this moment forever and now...  
The kiss ended as suddenly as it started and we pulled apart. I felt a blush start to rise in my cheeks.   
"Usagi-"   
An annoying beeping interuppted him. It was my communicator. My stupid, stupid communicator.   
"What's that?" Mamo-chan asked.  
"Uh, my alarm on my watch. I gotta go home now." I stood up slowly and gave a small grin. He stood up beside. "Thanks for bringing me here." I said shyly.   
He nodded. "I didn't want you to stay in the rain."   
I looked down, trying to ignore the constant beeping. "I'll see you later." I mumbled.   
"I better." he whispered before he leaned in and kissed me again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End...  
No just kidding. I wouldn't leave the girls like that. ANyway, hope ya liked it and I'll see ya again soon. OH, and read my other stories please! I love reviews!!!  
  
  
Alcandre 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: I am not! Part 7  
Author: Alcandre  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
Otay, here's chapter 7, up and ready and it includes the long awaited battle scene and the confontion between the girls! I have finished cleaning and the family shows up tomorrow! I am so proud of myself ^_^   
Anyway, thanks for the reviews and suggestions. Every one of the reviews were read and read again. Thanks soooo much!  
I don't own Sailor Moon. There, it's over and done with. Happy?  
  
  
  
  
  
As you all know, there are high and low points to being a Sailor Senshi. That moment is an example of a low. There I was, in the middle of a kiss with my secret crush, and of course a yoma attacks. It's times like that, that really irritate me.  
Mamo-chan pulled away from our second kiss and winked. "I guess you have to go."  
I sighed and nodded. "I'll see you later, Mamo-chan." I said as I walked out of his apartment.   
I heard him mutter something right before I closed the door but didn't understand it. I shrugged, I just figured I'd ask him later.  
After I got outside, I ran to the nearest alleyway and answered the communicator.  
"Nani?" I asked.  
Rei's face appeared, and boy, did she look ticked.  
"What took you so long Odango?!"  
"Hey, I was in the middle of Mamoru's apartment, I couldn't just henshi there." I answered angrily. She never learns, does she? I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Where's this baka yoma?"  
She sighed. "Where they always are, at the park."  
"Fine, I'll be there in a sec." And I closed that stupid device and took off, becoming Sailor Moon without even stopping. I got to the park in less than a minute, ready to do some serious damage to the yoma. I didn't stop to make my speech. I just jumped to the ground, threw my tiara at the ugly beast and finished it off. I wasn't mad, oh no (is my sarcasm too obvious?).  
After it was dead, I took a look around. Mars was hunched over, holding her stomach, Jupiter was checking over a injured Mercury and Venus was slowly standing up from the ground.   
My lips tighted and I turned to leave. They were fine. They didn't need me anymore.  
"Matte!" I heard Mars say.  
I turned back around and faced her. "Nani, Mars?" I asked coldly.  
She took a deep breath and stood up straighter. "Why didn't you answer us? We were all close to dying!"  
"I already told you." I snapped. "And I think all of you will be fine. We all heal faster than normal people, believe me, I know. I've gotten hurt plenty of times and I healed in just a few days, even huge injuries, like slashes on my back and stuff. Do you remember the hit I took last week to my leg? It would have broken if I weren't a Senshi."  
Makoto walked over to us. "Usagi, Rei's right, we all could have died!"  
Minako nodded. "This yoma was stronger than the others."  
And then they all started the fussing again. I couldn't take it.   
"Shut UP!" I yelled. "I hate this! Just shut up!" I henshied down and stomped over to Ami. "You! I'm sorry I don't live up to your brain level and I know I make bad grades. But maybe if you just get out and have a social life every once in a while, you might understand why my grades aren't as good as yours." I turned to Makoto. "And you, Ms. He looks like my old sempai. I am sick and tired of being judged by you in the physical department. I know I'm not as strong or as built as you but hey, I have a possible boyfriend!" Minako was next. "You know, I can't say much to you. I don't know you all that well, but you don't know me either. So, why do you make fun of me along with everyone else? Is it a thrill to you? If so, I'm sorry but it's not fun to me." And then Rei. I just glared at her for a moment. And she glared back.  
"Odango-" she began.  
I cut her off with a slap to her face. "Shut up! I have been your punching bag since the day we met and I hate it. News Flash: Tsukino Usagi has feelings too! You always assume that I brush every snide remark off and don't think about it ever again. But believe me, I could tell you every snide remark you have made to me this week. You, of all people, should understand how it feels to be made fun of."  
I turned to face all of them. "I know I don't live up to your standards. Gomen." I said sarcartically. "Demo, I wonder where all of you would be if you hadn't met me?" I then turned and walked off, leaving them to ponder what I just said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes! She showed them! I think I enjoyed writing this chapter a little too much! And a little side note here: I love all the Senshi. Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami. They are all wonderful people but Usagi had to tell them off. I know I would have and I consider myself close to Usagi's personality, I have been told that plenty of times. And hey, I have blonde hair and blue eyes!   
Any, the next chapter won't be up until the family leaves. It's not very polite to lock myself up in my computer room while I have company. Gomen, but it will be out as soon as possible.  
  
Lots of love  
Alcandre 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: I am not! Chapter 8  
Author: Alcandre  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
Well, half the family's gone and I'm listening to them play around and act like they're killing each other with a knife! Aren't they violent!!!! They all say "HI!"  
Anyway, I kinda know what's gonna happen now but, that may change.  
I don't own Sailor Moon. Okay, on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
I walked home, slowly and thoughtful. I just told my friends off. They all probably hated me now. I was a dumb blonde! Why give up friends just so you're not made fun of anymore?   
When I got home, I walked in and put on a fake smile.  
"I'm home." I said.  
My mom called from the kitchen that dinner would be ready in a few minutes. I nodded absently and went up to my room. I just wanted to be alone. I didn't want to act like I was happy and didn't have a care in the world.  
"Usagi, where have you been all day?" Luna asked as I walked in my room.  
I sighed and shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it."  
Luna stared at me for a few seconds then nodded. "Fine, I'll just go over to Minako's. See you later." With that, she jumped out the window and climbed down the tree.   
"Arigato, Luna." I whispered.  
I slowly climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. The day's events ran through my head and I found myself crying again. I didn't think I had any tears left. But they came, fast and hard. I didn't know what to do. I just cried and cried. I must have cried myself to sleep because this morning I woke up groggy and stuffy. You know that feeling. You feel gross and tired.   
I layed in bed for a while, just looking at the ceiling. Finally I got up and got dressed, dreading the day ahead of me. I didn't want to see my friends or anybody for that matter. But I knew I couldn't stay locked in my room. Today was a day that I actually wanted to go to school. But alas, it was summer. No school for a while. (A.N. I know they have all year school in Japan, but work with me here.)  
I didn't bother with breakfast. I just wasn't hungry. I just walked out the door, going nowhere.  
But here I am now, in front of Mamoru's door. I just knocked and the door is opening. I panic. What am I doing here?  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, it's short. But I have a tiny bit of writers block. Sorry. The next chapter will be out soon. I'm glad so many people are enjoying this. If you have any ideas, let me know. I'd prefer the ideas to be e-mailed to me so everyone won't know about it. If I like your idea, I might use it. And don't worry, I'll give you credit ^_^.  
Love ya lots  
Alcandre 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: I am not! Part 9  
Author: Alcandre  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
Okay, here's chapter 9. How fun. I have thought long and hard about this and have decided to change this a tad. No change in the plot or anything, just a little tiny change, and you shall see how it changed when you read.   
Anyway, thanks for the reviews and such. Also thanks to TimeAsunderQ. Just a big thanks for asking me if I've written anything new. And we should seriously get that crossover fic written! ^_^  
I don't own Sailor Moon and it's characters.  
  
  
  
********************  
Ami's POV  
********************  
  
I watched as my first and closest friend walked away. She had just screamed at me and told me that I had no social life. I was mad at first, I mean, who wouldn't be. But after she walked around a cornor, I started thinking. She was right. I did always put her down, even after all she has done for me.  
I wouldn't have any friends if she hadn't started talking to me. I usually shut myself up from the world. All that used to matter to me were books and becoming a doctor. But now, after I have had her friendship and met Makoto, Minako, and Rei, I have learned that there is more to life than studying.   
But I have never shown Usagi that. I have never told her how much I think of her. I have never thanked her for being so nice to me when everyone else would shun me and laugh at me behind my back. She was always there for me and I never told her how much I love her. I don't even want to think about where I'd be if it weren't for her.  
  
  
********************  
Makoto's POV  
********************  
  
  
Damn her! Gods, doesn't she understand anything? She just told me off! No one has ever done that to me.   
But wait a minute, what she said. I do put her down all the time. I mean, she is small and weak looking but in reality, she was the strongest out of all of us. She had the biggest heart and the most love. She showed me love even after she heard that I started a fight at my old school. She wasn't scared of me. That was a first for me. I was used to people always running away when I walked up and then talking about me later. I hated it and put on a tough exterior. But, Usagi broke through that. She saw my heart and knew that I needed friends.   
And I have never told her how much I appreciate that. She doesn't know that I adore her and want to be like her, innocent and loving. She hugs first then asks questions. But I have never told her that I notice that. I am so sorry, Usagi.  
  
  
******************  
Minako's POV  
******************  
  
  
She walked away from us. The girl that could be my twin and I considered one of my closest friends just insulted all of us and then walked off. She hates me.  
No, she doesn't. Usagi couldn't hate anyone. Even though I have only known her for a few weeks, she is the most loving person I know. I feel bad for making fun of her. I thought she just laughed it off, but now I see that she's like me in more ways than I thought. She doesn't show her feelings on the outside. No one knows her feelings except for her.   
I know from personal experience that holding your feelings in can be dangerous. I just wish I had been more of a friend to her than I was. I was just trying to fit in.   
  
  
*****************  
Rei's POV  
*****************  
  
  
Odango no baka. Why don't you just stop and think for a minute? I only make fun of you because I care for you and want you to be all you can be. Can you be any stupider?  
Demo, she's right. I do go to far. I do know what it's like to be made fun of. Before I met her I didn't have any friends and people constantly made fun of me or were scared of me because of my abilities.   
She doesn't know how much I love her. She doesn't know because I've never told her. She doesn't know that I consider her my best friend and I would die trying to protect her. She is love personified. Just the look in her blue eyes is enough to do anything for her. But I'm not used to that. I have a past of being rash and tempermental, so when she looks at me with those big blue eyes and starts to cry or even just smiles, I don't know what to do. No one has ever showed me that kind of love before. I'm not used to it. But I shouldn't take it out on Usagi.   
Gomen, Usagi. Gomen.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooo, how was it? Was it new and different, an added twist? Please tell me!!! I'll try getting the next chapter out soon. ove all of you.  
  
  
Alcandre 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: I am not! Part 10  
Author: Alcandre  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
I'm baaaaack! I had a great time on my trip... I went halfway around the world! But here I am back home and worn out. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I had surgery Monday and have been, um, let see, "out of it" since then.   
Anyway, sorry to keep everyone waiting. I don't own Sailor Moon, yada yada yada. Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
Mamoru's POV  
  
Do you know that feeling of being alone? I do and I have felt that since I woke up in a hospital with no memory of my life before that minute. I have felt alone everyday since then. That is until I met Usagi. Sure, she got on my nerves at first but that gradually changed to a deep liking for the girl. And now, I think I'm in love with her.  
Right after she left my apartment yesterday, I didn't feel alone. I felt like I had someone. Of course, that was interuppted when I felt the pain inside inticating that Sailor Moon was fighting. I, of course, transformed (not that I had much say in it) and left my apartment.   
I can never really fully explain to great detail how it feels when Sailor Moon is fighting. There is always this little twinge of something after she transforms and then energy rushes through me at an unbelievable pace.  
Anyway, back to yesterday... I got to the fight right after Sailor Moon. I stood in a tree, ready to stop the yoma's advance on the soldier of justice. Demo, she didn't need me. She just threw her tiara and the yoma was "moon dusted". I stood in shock. Sailor Moon had just killed a yoma without pausing to scream and run around like a baka.   
As I stood there and watched the scouts talk in a way that looked like arguing, I noticed for the first time that Sailor Moon looked a little like Usako... I mean Usagi. And I got a huge shock when she transformed down and there stood Odango Atama herself.   
'Nani?' I thought as I watched her scream at the other scouts. I caught little snippets of the names, hearing Minako and Rei.   
And then I noticed the tears on Usagi's face. She was mad, I could tell that, but she was sad at the same time. My heart instantly went out to her. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and assure her that it would be all right.   
But I knew I couldn't. I was Tuxedo Kamen. I wasn't supposed to know who she was or who her scouts were. But I did. I knew and I wondered what I was going to to about it.  
  
  
To be continued......  
  
  
  
  
  
There it is! It's not that long but I wanted Mamoru's view in this. So, now the famous and hunky Mamo-chan knows. Mmmm, what's he gonna do?...  
Anyway, I'll get to the next chapter as fast as I can. Love ya, minna!!  
  
Alcandre 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: I am not! Chapter 11  
Author: Alcandre  
Rating: PG  
  
  
Here I am, trying to get this chapter out before anything drastic happens in my life! I tell ya, summer is a busy time for me. I have been EVERYWHERE. I hope nothing else happens to Fanfiction.net again any time soon. I need my daily intake of Sailor Moon stories ^_^.  
Anyway, I have a story out co-written with TimeAsunderQ. It's a crossover fic involving Doctor Who and Sailor Moon. Read it, please. The tile is "Sailor Who?" I think it's hysterical and I don't know that much about Doctor Who, that's TimeAsunderQ's job!!!  
Gomen, enough of that. On with the story.  
  
  
  
  
What am I doing here? At Mamo-, I mean Mamoru's apartment on my own free will! I must be going insane, I must-  
"Usako?"  
I look up and smile. Mamo-chan called me 'Usako.' I like it. "Is this a bad time?" I ask.  
He shakes his head and motions me in. "Are you okay?" He asks as I take off my shoes.  
"I just wanted to talk to someone." I say, following him into his den. I sit on the sofa. "I can't face my friends just yet."  
His face searches mine and a look I can't describe crosses his features. "Did something else happen between you and your friends?" He asks.  
I look down. "I yelled at them again and said some pretty nasty things. I even slapped Rei." I look up to see his reaction but he stays the same. I continue. "I feel awful."  
"Why?" he asks. "You take it from them. Why can't they take it from you just once?"  
I shrug. "I still feel guilty." I sigh. "The look on their faces still haunts me. I don't care anymore about what they do to me. Demo, I don't want to face them and have to apologize." I look back down. "Is that stupid?"  
"Iie." He lifts my head with a finger under my chin. "It makes sense to me. You are such a caring and loving person, that you feel guilty for the smallest things. *That* is an honorable trait."  
I smile and blush. "Arigato, Mamo-chan, demo, that's not true."  
"It is." He pulls me in for a hug. "That's what I love about you."  
My eyes widen in surprise. "Nani!?"  
He chuckled. "I have loved you for so long, Usako. Admired your glowing personality, your loving nature, and your beauty. But I was a coward and was too scared to approach you nicely. So, I made fun of you. At least I got to hear your voice everyday. That's what I lived for."  
"I thought you hated me," I state. "I thought you couldn't stand me."  
He hugs me tighter. I hear him sigh. "Gomen, Usako, gomen. I shouldn't have done all that. I was stupid and selfish, only thinking of my own wantings. I didn't think about your feelings. That is, until you told me yesterday how much it hurt you. That's when I realized how loving you are. And, when you told me you loved me, I felt my heart soar. Gomen nasai, Usako."  
I feel overwhelmed. He loves me? I didn't know what to say.  
'Say you love him too.' a voice says to me. 'Now you have someone to talk to. And you have gotten your wish, he has told you to your face that he loves you.'  
That voice is right. I take a deep breath. "I love you, too, Mamo-chan, with all of my heart."  
He smiles and takes my hand. "Arigato, Sailor Moon."  
I gasp and back up on the sofa. "Nani?!!!"  
He stands up and slowly pulls a rose out of nowhere. He hands it to me and smiles. "Surprise," he whispers. And in the blink of an eye, standing in front of me, is Tuxedo Kamen.  
"Oh God." I whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, the end of this chapter!!! I hope it's okay and long enough ^_^. Thanks for reading and I'll get the next chapter out soon!!  
Love y'all,  
Alcandre 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: I am not! Chapter 12  
Author: Alcandre  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
Here it is, chapter 12. Oh, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada, yada, yada.  
  
  
These past few weeks have been odd. After Mamo-chan reveled his "secret identity" to me, we have been hanging out everyday. Even during yoma attacks, when I am called by one of my "friends", whom I haven't spoken to for two and a half weeks, I contact Mamo-chan (if I'm not already with him) and we go to the fight together. At first, the others were shocked to see Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask arriving at the same time, right when one the scouts were in trouble. The first fight with Mamo-chan beside me was quiet fun actually...  
  
I was in his apartment, talking to him, when my communicator went off. It had been a few days since Mamo-chan showed me he was Tuxedo Kamen, so I had no qualms about answering it.  
"Nani?" I asked as I opened it.  
Minako's voice was heard. "Usagi, we need your help at the shopping strip in Juuban." The screams of pedestrians could be heard over the background.  
"All right," I said. "I'll be there in a sec."  
When I looked up, Mamo-chan had already transformed. "Well, Usako," he said, "Ready?"  
I grinned and stood up. "Hai, let's go."  
We both jumped off his balcony and started off towards the shopping strip by rooftop. I started feeling a little nervous as we got closer. I didn't know how the girls were going to treat me. I hadn't seen them in two days, since the "fight," and I wasn't looking forward to facing them.   
When we got to the scene, Tuxedo stopped me from making my usual entrance.   
"Let's do this MY way," he said slyly. I grinned and nodded.  
We waited until Venus was in danger, then Tuxedo threw his trademark rose. The youma stopped and looked up, as usual, and I jumped in. I just threw my tiara, winked at the girls, then jumped back up the tree. And the two of us left, not wanting to have to explain.  
The next day, I was walking over to Naru-chan's house, when I ran into, literally, Minako-chan.   
"Usagi..." she whispered.   
"Minako." I stated, nodding my head.  
She frowned and then sighed. "Usagi-chan, I-... gomen. Gomen nasai. I... we didn't know."  
I slowly smiled. "I know." I looked down. "I shouldn't have exploded like that." I put out my hand. "Gomen nasai."  
  
  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
Sorry, this chapter sucked!!!! It's kind of an in between chapter so the next one will be better, I pormise! Thanks for reading!!  
  
Alcandre 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: I am not! Chapter 13 Author: Alcandre Rating: PG  
  
Sorry, it took so long to get this Chapter out. I can't lie and say I've been bust, 'cause, well, I haven't. I just didn't feel like writing. Gomen. Anyway, here it is and I hope its okay. ^_- I give a shout out to all my buddies who have reviewed and even the ones who haven't. Well, I don't own Sailor Moon, which is pretty obvious in my opinion. Oooooonnnn with the story!!!  
  
After Minako-chan and I had talked over what had "upset me so much" we started hanging out more. I still didn't know how to act around the others. I mean, I felt comfortable enough with Minako, but. anyway, it wasn't until a few weeks later that Minako told me about a conversation between her and Rei.  
  
"I saw Rei today at the mall." "Really?" I asked, curious. Minako-chan nodded. "Hai, she looked really upset about something." Minako glanced at me. "She was really torn up about what has been happening." "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know, you coming to the fight with Tuxedo Kamen, killing the yoma, then leaving." I looked down and sighed. "Is she mad?" Minako shook her head. "Quite the opposite. She blames herself for hurting you and you not talking to her." Minako sat down on a bench we were close to (we were in the park, by the way) and I sat beside her. "I finally got her to talk." I nodded, really wanting to hear what Rei really thought of me. Minako sighed. "She started crying, Usagi." I gasped. Hino Rei, the cold-hearted miko, started crying? Minako went on to tell me what happened.  
  
"Rei? Why are you crying?" "It's all my fault, Minako-chan. I hurt her, I hurt Usagi. She was my first real friend I ever had. She was the light of my world." The tears fell harder. "I made HER cry! I insulted her one too many times. Demo, I never meant to hurt her. I swear! I was just worried about her. I didn't want her to slip in a battle and get herself hurt or even killed. I didn't want to lose her! I constantly thought about her, night and day. I wondered if she was alright, if she was happy, ya know. I just wanted her to be happy demo, I never realized that I made her unhappy. Kami, I miss her so much. I miss her smiling face, her laugh, and her encouraging hugs!" After that, Rei broke down and just cried for around five minutes on Minako's shoulder.  
  
I stared at the blonde in front of me. "Are you serious?" She nodded and frowned. "She really wants to apologize demo, she doesn't know how." I looked down and felt the tears gather in my eyes. Poor, Rei-chan. She blames herself! I quickly stood up. "Well, where is she Minako-chan? I need to talk to her!"  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
There it be! The next chapter will be about the conversation between Usagi and Rei! Sorry, I couldn't leave Rei out of this for too long. She's my next favorite Senshi, next to Sailor Moon! Anyway, please review, yada yada yada! Love ya lots!!  
  
Alcandre 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: I am not! Chapter 14 Author: Alcandre Rating: PG  
  
  
  
Yeah, um, sorry about the formatting in the last chapter. I don't know what happened. I hope this one is better in that respect! Anyway, I am sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I started school and then I was in a play and then finals started! But now, I am free!!!!!! Well, until the beginning of January. Please review!  
  
Yeah. let's just say that I may be insane but I'm not so insane that I claim Sailor Moon as mine. *small laugh* yeeaahh.  
  
I ran to the shrine. hoping that Rei would be there. She had to be, I had to talk to her.  
  
I ran up the stairs to the shrine, nervous and excited at the same time. I didn't know what I as going to say. I mean, should I just barge in there and demand an apology or just stand there?  
  
I finally reached the door to Rei's room. I took a deep breath, raised my hand, and jumped back in surprise when the door opened. Rei stood there, looking upset-really upset.  
  
"Rei."  
  
She blinked and made a small noise in the back of her throat. "Usagi?"  
  
I gave a small smile and nodded to her. She looked terrible. Her eyes were red rimmed and her hair, her perfect raven hair, was in need of a brushing.  
  
"What-what are you doing here?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I came to talk to you."  
  
She backed up and let me enter her room, the room where we had so many senshi meetings and study sessions.  
  
She sat on her bed and looked down at her lap. "Usagi-"  
  
I cut her off. "Rei, I know."  
  
Her head snapped up and her eyes widened. "You know? How?"  
  
"Minako," I said simply.  
  
Rei nodded and sat in silence for a few minutes. And then, I heard a sound I never expected to hear from Hino Rei. She started sobbing, right there in front of me.  
  
"Oh gods, Usagi, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You were my first and best friend and then I went and ruined that. I was just so worried about you. I didn't want to see you get hurt and then I was the one to hurt you."  
  
I sat down beside her on the bed and gathered her in my arms. "It's okay, Rei-chan. I forgive you."  
  
"How can you?" she sobbed. "I screamed at you and called you names and was nothing even resembling a best friend to you."  
  
"But I do forgive you, Rei. These past few weeks have been Hell for me as well. Not having all of you to hang out with is terrible. I miss all of you so much, especially you and our screaming fits." She gave a small laugh then started sobbing again. "Rei, please don't cry anymore."  
  
She sniffed and looked up at me. "I can't help it. I started crying so much these past few days, I think my body just needs a release."  
  
I stared at her then started laughing. And she soon followed, laughing through her tears.  
  
After a few minutes, we settled down and she took my hand. "Usagi, can we go back to being friends?"  
  
"We never stopped." I said, smiling widely and pulling her into a hug. "I just had to yell at all of you and get it out of my system."  
  
To be continued. soon. I hope  
  
Well, there it is. Chapter 14!!! I know, it is pretty lame but hey, I thought it was sweet. Anyway, review and I shall love you forever! Wait, don't leave! It's not that bad of a deal!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

NO! Don't die from shock! Live I say!! This is for real! I am back with chapter 15 of I am not! *laughs hysterically then snorts* Ow! Anyway, Read and review and I will love you!!! No don't run away! I was just kidding!!!!! I promise! *wails like Usagi* Come baaaaack!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but all the Sailor Moon posters in my room! And that just about broke me!  
I sat in Rei's room for over an hour. We talked .. And talked some more. I didn't really realize how much I missed her and the others until they were gone. It was like my heart had a huge hole in it and Minako and Mamo-chan only kind of filled that hole.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
I looked over at Rei from the manga I was reading. "Hai?"  
  
She looked past me, at her lap, and then finally looked me in the eyes. "Are you and Mamoru..?" She stopped and let the sentence dangle.  
  
I blinked. "Are we-?" There was silence and then, "Oh, are we a couple?"  
  
She nodded, her eyes full of questions and curiosity.  
  
I grinned and put the manga back on the shelf where she kept it. Skipping over to the bed, where she was sitting, I sat down beside her and winked. "I don't know exactly."  
  
She grinned and shoved me off the bed. I landed with a thud on the floor and glared at her as she laughed hysterically. "Hey!" I shrieked indignantly.  
  
She snorted as she tried to control her laughter and just shook her head. "Gomen, but you do too know!!"  
  
I got up and sat back beside her, giggling. "Yeah, so. What if I don't want to kiss and tell?"  
  
Her eyes widened and she gave a squeal. "You've kissed?!"  
  
I nodded and that issued another round of gossiping and such. I didn't get home until 11 that night and boy, was that loads of fun!  
  
"Where have you been, young lady?"  
  
My mom is a nice person until she gets angry. And was she angry.  
  
"I was at Rei's." I gave a hint of a grin.  
  
"Why didn't you call?"  
  
"Uh. I forgot?" I offered. Seriously, it didn't even cross my mind.  
  
My mom sighed in frustration. "I should be mad but it's good to see that you and Rei made up. And Ami called at around eight. I told her I didn't know where you were. But I thought you were out with Minako."  
  
"Ami called?" That was all I heard. "Thanks, Mom. Sorry I was late getting home!" I ran upstairs to my room and quickly dialed Ami's number. Her mom answered.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Mrs. Mizuno, this is Tsukino Usagi, a friend of Ami's."  
  
"Ah, yes, Usagi."  
  
"Look, I know it's late but is there anyway I could talk to Ami-chan?"  
  
I heard her laugh. "Of course. She's still up waiting for you to call. I only got to the phone first because she was washing her face."  
  
I felt terrible when I heard that Ami was still up waiting for my call. I should have called my mom and then I would have known Ami wanted to talk to me.  
  
"Hai." Ami's quiet and sad voice broke through my thoughts.  
  
"Ami-chan?"  
  
I heard her sharp intake of breath. "Usagi?"  
  
"Ami-chan, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? I'm the one that should be apologizing. I stomped our friendship into the ground. And I am so sorry."  
  
"Ami,"  
  
"No, Usagi. Please let me,"  
  
I cut her off. "Ami, let's not go into details! I miss you so much! I can't stand it. I know you're sorry and I'm sorry and we are all happy! Let's just get back together and be civil to each other!"  
  
There was silence on the other end and then I heard a quiet giggling. That gradually grew louder until Ami was outright laughing.  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"Oh, Usagi! Do you know how long I have wanted to hear you say that!?"  
  
I laughed then and wanted to hug her. "Welcome back to the wonderful world of Tsukino Usagi."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, there it is. Hope its okay and I hope to update soon. ^_^ 


	16. Chapter 16

*Big music into* Here it is!!!!!!! Chapter 16 of I am not!!!!!!! *excited yells are heard from somewhere* Yes, I know, I know. we are all excited about this. In fact, I am very excited. This means that I have time to update more often because I am finished with classes for this semester!!!!! *does the Happy Dance* Anyway, this is really short but it is a kind of in between chapter that needed to be written. I'm going to try to add the next one soon, I promise. In fact, it should be added by the end of next week.  
  
No own Sailor Moon. No own anything. No own life. Wait, life. What's that? *walks off very confused then runs into wall and becomes unconscious*  
The next day, I met up with Ami at the arcade and we talked about everything under the sun. At first, she was quiet and shy like when I first met her but she eventually got over that and was her normal self again.  
  
After a lull in the conversation, I asked the question that had been bugging me all day. "Have you talked to Mako-chan recently?"  
  
Ami looked up from her drink and nodded. "I was with her just yesterday."  
  
I just looked back down and nodded. I wasn't going to push her to come back if she really didn't want to. I would understand-  
  
"She really misses you, Usagi-chan."  
  
Blinking, I raised my eyes to look at Ami. "She does?"  
  
Ami nodded and gave a small smile. "But you know how Makoto is. She's too tough to come to you. I suggest you go to her. And she won't beat you up, I promise."  
  
I giggled and stood up. "Well, then I'm going to get this done so I can have all of you back and we can have a huge sleepover!"  
  
Ami laughed then looked past me toward the door. "Looks like there's someone here to see you, Usagi-chan."  
  
I turned around and grinned in delight as I saw Mamo-chan walk in. "Mamo- chan!" I yelled, waving him over.  
  
He grinned and sauntered his way over to us. "Ami!" He put his arm around my waist. "It's great to see you with Usako again!"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "It's great to be with Usagi-chan again."  
  
After a few minutes of just chit-chatting, Ami left, wishing me good luck with Makoto. "Not that you'll need it," she added.  
  
Mamo-chan turned back to me after she left. "So, Makoto's the only one left, huh?"  
  
"Hai." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his nose then started out the door. "I'll see you later. I'll come by after I've talked to her."  
  
"Wait!" I heard him run up behind me. "That's all I get; a little peck on the tip of my nose?"  
  
I put a finger on my chin and pretended to think long and hard about that. This was a regular game we played. It all started a few days after the terrible fight between me and the others. I had been at the arcade, depressed and with no money, when he came in and tried to cheer me up. I finally just decided to leave. So, I gave him a little peck on the cheek and started to leave when he stopped me and asked if that was all. Heh, I love this game.  
  
"Well, if you buy me a sundae I'll consider giving you a better kiss." I winked at him and he pulled out his wallet, grinning.  
  
"Will do."  
  
I finally left for Makoto's around thirty minutes later, full of chocolate and in a daze from the amazing kiss I had just gotten from my boyfriend.  
  
"My life is slowly getting better." I stopped in front of Makoto's door and tried to muster up my courage. "Let's just hope it keeps going that way." I raised my hand to knock when a shrill scream erupted from inside the apartment. And it sounded like Makoto!  
  
To be continued...  
  
The next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Are you excited? Are you? Well, are you? Well? Well? *falls back down, unconscious. Kat (imaginary friend) sighs in relief*  
  
Kat: She really needs to get a life. *drags Alcandre off* Til next time. 


	17. Chapter 17

I'm baaaaaaaack!!! I know I have been gone for a while but I have gotten into the "Charmed" world and can't seem to concentrate on one thing anymore. Oh, wait. that's all the time anyway. Oh well, I am adding another chapter to this and I will hopefully be adding more to this soon. I know I lied in the last chapter about updating that week but I just got really caught up in life and all that jazz.  
  
Kat: What life?  
  
Alcandre: Shush, you! I will not tolerate your rudeness.  
  
Kat: Make me!!!!!  
  
Alcandre: FINE! *chases her around the room*  
  
Kat: You can't catch me!!! *sticks tongue out then trips*  
  
Alcandre: HAHAHAHA *she then proceeds to tickle Kat*  
  
Kat: No!!! Stop! That tickles!  
  
Alcandre: Duh! That's the point!!! Now, say the disclaimer.  
  
Kat: No! Don't make me!!  
  
Alcandre: SAY IT!!!  
  
Kat: Fine! Just stop!  
  
*Alcandre stops tickling her and Kat stands up*  
  
Kat: Alcandre does not own Sailor Moon. In fact, she owns nothing. Poor girl. She has no life and owns nothing. I pity her. I really do.  
  
Alcandre: Shush!!! *sigh* Now on with the story!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I felt my heart speed up and my breath catch. I didn't even bother knocking and just opened the door and ran in.  
  
"Mako-chan?!" I yelled, wondering where she was. Then I heard another scream.  
  
"Oh my gods!!"  
  
Yep, that was definitely Makoto. I ran into the kitchen, ready to fight whatever goon was attacking her. I expected to see a huge man with a gun or knife standing over her while she was sprawled out on the ground. I mean, come on this is Makoto screaming. I thought it was going to be something terrible and life threatening. But what did I see when I entered the kitchen? Makoto standing in the middle of the room, covered in flour from head to foot with the empty bag still in her hand. I just stared at her for a few seconds, in shock at not seeing a huge man attacking her. And then I just started laughing.  
  
That's when she noticed me there. She turned to me, with the flour shifting just a little then settling back down on her. She opened her eyes, which had been closed since I entered, and they widened in shock at seeing me.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
I just giggled and shook my head. "Why," I tried. "Why did you scream?"  
  
Makoto blinked then grinned. "It surprised me." She looked at her flour covered clothes. "I was opening the bag when it just burst. That was when I first screamed and then when it started flying all over me I screamed again." She shrugged, making some flour fall to the floor. "I just wanted to make some cookies."  
  
I started laughing again, and then moved toward her. "I'll help you clean it up."  
  
She grinned her thanks and shook her shirt, trying to clean it a little.  
  
"You go change," I said. "I'll sweep all this up." I motioned to the flour on the floor. She nodded and left the kitchen.  
  
After ten minutes she came back. I had just finished sweeping up the white powdery mess and was putting the broom and dustpan up.  
  
"Arigato," she said sitting at the table. "I guess that was my adventure for the day."  
  
I laughed and sat in the chair beside her. "Well, we all need a little adventure in our lives."  
  
She smiled and then I noticed her eyes sadden. I knew what was coming.  
  
"Usagi, I am so sorry."  
  
I nodded and patted her hand. "I forgive you."  
  
She just looked at me. I couldn't read her expression but now that I look back on it I realize that it was shock.  
  
"You do?"  
  
I blinked; surprised that she would even think that I wouldn't forgive her. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"  
  
She looked down at her lap and shrugged. "I dunno. I just assumed that you wouldn't want to be near me again-"  
  
I cut her off and shook my head. "You know what happens when you assume."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Iie. I don't."  
  
I just sighed and shook my head in mock disappointment. "You make an ass of you and me."  
  
She sat in stunned silence for maybe half a second and then burst out laughing. "Oh, Usagi, what would I do without you?"  
  
I shrugged and giggled. "I have no idea, dear Mako-chan. No idea."  
  
To be continued. eventually. haha. soon, hopefully..  
  
Alcandre: There it is. Chapter 17 of the story. I'm taking some night classes but other than that I should be home a little more. I'll update as soon as I get it written.  
  
Kat: Riiiiight!!!  
  
Alcandre: Shut up!! You are so annoying! I wish you would just leave me alone!!  
  
Kat: Nope, I am never leaving. Never ever! *runs off laughing hysterically*  
  
Alcandre: Grrr, that girl!!! Well, I'm outtie!!! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! *runs off after Kat* Come back here!! I'm not finished fussing at you!!!! 


	18. Chapter 18 Final Chapter

Chapter 18 of "I am not!!!" is here. And this is the last chapter. Sorry, guys but I feel that this is a good place to end it. Please enjoy. And I am sorry for the wait. College has been hectic and my Charmed ideas are everywhere. Anyway, please review!!!!!  
  
I no own Sailor Moon  
  
**************  
  
I left Makoto's around an hour later. I felt so wonderful! I had all my friends back and everything was normal....well, as normal as it could possibly be considering what kind of a life I lead with all of my friends. I mean, come on I fight weird looking creatures on a daily basis.  
  
Anyway, I was walking back to the arcade to me Mamo-chan when I tripped. Now, I can understand tripping when I'm lost in my own thoughts but what was really weird about it was it was in the same place that I tripped when all this happened. I fell on my knees, wincing as they hit the cement. Don't ask me what I tripped on. It just happened and all I know is that it hurt.  
  
But I didn't cry. I didn't do anything but give a giggle and get back up. I wiped my knees off, shrugged, and kept on.  
  
I guess through all of this, I matured a great deal. I didn't really think about that until later that night. I didn't cry as much, I didn't whine, I wasn't as clumsy, and well....I had a boyfriend. I don't know if that last one really makes someone mature but oh well.  
  
My mom even noticed a difference. She came up to my room one morning to wake me up and I was already dressed for school and was coming down for breakfast. She just stared at me for a few seconds, smiled, and then turned around. "Good morning, Usagi. What would you like for breakfast?"  
  
And that made a huge impact on my day. She didn't say a word about my change and that was wonderful. She didn't point it out, say how much I improved, and so on. She loves me and that's all that matters.  
  
My friends and I are even closer. I feel like I have four sisters that will come to my aid without me even asking. They are always there for me and I make sure I am always there for them. I love them all and I know we will all be together forever.  
  
Mamo-chan and I are still together. But we all know that we will be together for a really long time. I love him with all my heart and when ever I feel down, I just think of him and how he treated me when I was hurt so much, and I feel better.  
  
You know, that whole ordeal was necessary. It may have hurt and I may have hated every minute of it but it helped me, my relationships, and my view of the world. I now know that not everyone in the world is perfect. But that doesn't matter. All that matters is your friends, your family, and your love. The relationships you form are what form you.  
  
The End  
  
There it is the last chapter to "I am not!" You may think it was a stupid ending but I think it's good. I wanted the last chapter to be what Usagi thought about all this. But anyway, thanks to everyone who stuck with it! I love y'all and THANKS!!!!!! 


End file.
